


Version HENDERY- WAYV: “I Shouldn’t Be Doing This”

by KverseFiction



Category: Hendery - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT, WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KverseFiction/pseuds/KverseFiction
Kudos: 1





	Version HENDERY- WAYV: “I Shouldn’t Be Doing This”

“Si Cheng, are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? I don’t want you to get in trouble with management?” I sat uncomfortably on the couch at the WayV dorm, only Si Cheng and I were here.

I’ve never had a problem being alone with him before and we’ve known each other for years. I remember when I first meet him. His family was the next-door neighbor of my host family when I was an exchange student. It was my first time in China, and I was excited to get to make new friends. I often him when we both left in the morning for school. We didn’t speak to each other at all really until one day when he tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a mooncake his mother made. I remember him asking to be friends that day and we have been friends ever since. Even when I went back to San Francisco we kept in touch and video chatted at odd hours. Throughout the years I’ve always supported him in his growing career whenever I could. I even visited from time to time when I had to travel to Korea for work. This is was different, this was my first time being in his dorm. Even when he was with NCT 127 we always got lunch or met up somewhere in public. Why was this time different?

Cut to us now in his dorm sitting awkwardly on the couch. Si Cheng turned in my direction and reached over me with his arm. Oh my God, no. I’ve never seen him “like that” … Is he going to kiss me? He pulled back and began to dial his cellphone. He looked over at me and chuckled. “I was just getting my phone, crazy. Don’t flatter yourself too much. I only like you as a friend don’t worry. Plus, you and I both know management doesn’t pay that much attention to me.”

“Hey, don’t say that you’re important! WayV and SM are lucky to have you. You’re so talented. I also, -” Si Cheng cracked open a beer and shoved it to my mouth.

“Calm down, I didn’t mean it like that. I already know I’m talented… It’s just nice not being noticed so I can relax more. I’m happy with how everything is. Granted at some points it’s frustrating but I’m patient. Can we just hang out and chill like normal people? As your best friend, I have to say you need to chill. When I’m with you I’m just me, okay?” I shook my head and agreed. He proceeds to ask me what I wanted to eat so he could place the takeout order. I need to stop doing that... It’s hard not to be a tad sensitive, I’ve been supporting him since the beginning. After I got done with a spaz attack, we went back to our regular hangout routine. Since he didn’t have anything scheduled today, he figured it’d be nice with watching movies and playing video games. Even though he knows I suck and lose to him continuously. Before I knew it had gotten late and I was too tipsy to attempt catching a cab back to the hotel.

“Don’t worry you can sleep in my bed. I’ll take the couch. Wait here and I’ll grab you something cozy to sleep in.” He went off in the direction of his bedroom. Tipsy me sat as still as I could on the couch. Suddenly, I heard a clicking sound. The footsteps were coming towards me and I couldn’t get up…. Shit. Within seconds I was face to face with the other members of WayV and they looked just as confused as me.

“Hmm… Sorry. Who exactly are you?” Kun stood at the front of the group with a bag of groceries in his arms. Everyone asked the same question and all I could say was “Si Cheng”. When he finally came back with clothes for me to change into, he could read the vibe in the room.

“Everyone… This is my friend. The one from America. She’s just here to visit. I texted the group chat, so no one should be surprised. We were drinking a bit and I don’t want her to leave like this… Lucas, I told her that she could sleep in my bed. Which means we must sleep on the couch tonight, I’m sorry.” Si Cheng handed in his clothes so I could change. I could hear them fighting from the bathroom, at this point in starting to sober up. Maybe I could take a cab or a uber, something. I stepped out of the bathroom and the fighting stopped instantly, everyone looked over at me.

Kun walked over to me with a glass of water and hangover tonic. “Even though you seem to be sobering up at this time we aren’t going to let you leave at this time at night. Lucas agreed to sleep on the pull-out couch with Winwin so you can be more comfortable in a bed. But if you can please be out by 9 AM? I don’t want management coming in and freaking out.” I thanked them all for their kindness and explained how embarrassed I was, I should have left sooner. They told me to think nothing of it and that Winwin’s friend was theirs’s. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. I waited for Lucas and Si Cheng to get done in their room before I went in. While I was in the living room, I felt someone’s eyes on me. I think it was Hendery. Yeah, Hendery. He awkwardly waved at me and went into his room. I remember only talking to him a good number of times but nothing too serious. He was always sweet and polite.

Si Cheng hugged me good night, and everything was peaceful in the WayV dorm. I slid into his bed and got comfortable and tried to make myself passed out. Of course, I had trouble sleeping and I didn’t have my pills with me either. I went in and out of sleep for the next two hours. I was laying there staring at the ceiling but then I heard a knock at the door… Si Cheng was probably checking on me. I cracked the door open; I could hear everyone snoring throughout the house. When I opened it, Hendery swiftly entered without making a sound. This throws me for a loop. Why was he here?

“Hey…” His back was to the door and his eyes fixed on mine. This was so odd to me. We stood there for a moment looked at each other. His eyes were beautiful… It’s not like me to feel this enchanted by anyone. But he had a certain energy that I didn’t understand.

I took a step back and sit back on the bed. “So, is there a reason why you’re here? This is kind of weird and I don’t even know you. Is there something you want?”

He came and joined me in bed. What’s this guy up to? “To be honest I don’t why I’m here in and I’m very much aware that this looks bad.” He went on to explain that Si Cheng talks about me often and that he would always show pictures of me to Hendery. But, when he got to talk to me when Winwin would video chat me, he began to think of me as cute. Great… He’s fucking crazy. Walk away… I don’t need this right now; I’ve been doing so well. I can small toxic from a mile away.

“Although I don’t know you, I feel like I do. You probably think I’m a crazy stalker and want me to leave. I just wanted to tell you that you’re pretty and I wish I got to know you. I think I like you… I know we only spoke a few times but here you are. You’re real… Winwin said your flight back home leaves tomorrow night, so… yeah.” This is the most unorthodox confession I’ve ever gotten from a stranger. He’s batshit crazy.

“So, you have a crush on someone you don’t know and you’re trying to shoot your shot right now in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping? That’s a bit twisted don’t you think?” We sat next to each other in awkward silence. Stuff like this never happens to me either… My luck with men hasn’t been ideal back home either. I bad relationship after another. I oddly feel connected to him for some reason. I’m sober too, so this isn’t the alcohol playing with my head.

“I can leave; I wasn’t thinking about how this would turn out. Having a secret crush or whatever this is on someone isn’t typically my thing so…” He started to turn red.

“Well, if I kiss make you leave?” Oh my God. EW. What porn is this? For some reason when I’m looking at him, I could feel my morals flying out of the window… My brain and my mouth were not connected anymore.

“Really? So, you’re okay with the odd infatuation I have with you.” The confidence in his expression came back.

I nodded. “Whatever gets you to leave.”

This is the stupidest thing I could ever do… We leaned in towards each other. The heat between us grew and we were centimeters away from igniting some rather fucked up spark. Our lips touched; his hand was wrapped around my neck. His lips were smooth and he smelled so sweet. Before I could pull away our simple kiss turned into a full-on make-out session. I felt like I was back in high school…I couldn’t stop myself. I laid flat on my back as he began to kiss my neck. His hands were everywhere… I didn’t want him to stop touching me. He whispered into my ear. “Do you think you can stay quiet?”

I nodded. “I think so…” It’s official now my body and my brain weren’t going to listen to each other either. He licked his fingers and slid them into my pants. Hendery was gentle as he rubbed my clit and stuck his fingers inside me.

“I want you to be wet before I ate your pussy. Stay quiet, okay?” He started to slowly remove my clothes. I felt his hard cock pressed against me. “If you want to touch it do it. I’m not going to stop you.” I spat on my hand and stuck it down his pants. His cock felt so good as I stroked it. It wasn’t long before he had me completely naked. He took my hand out of his pants and removed his clothes. His body was incredible… Hendery didn’t waste any time, he immediately went down and started eating me out. His tongue knew exactly what to do. It went clockwise, counterclockwise, side to side, up and down, he even went inside of me with it. All I wanted to do was to scream out.

When he came back up, he dragged my hips toward him. I felt his hard cock enter me with ease. He slowly thrust and kept to a steady rhythm. He told me to better enjoy myself because he didn’t want me cum yet. Staying silent was the worst part… I hope no one hears us.

Hendery kissed my neck as he continued to force himself deeper into my body… I don’t know how much longer I could take this; I dug my nails into his back. He had me bit down on his t-shirt when I started to moan. “You have to be silent or we’ll wake everyone up. Just keep biting down on this, I need to turn onto your side.” A good amount of time while we were fucking, I kept the shirt in my mouth. As soon as I turned, he reached around with one hand to hold my breasts while he rammed me hard from the back. His other hand made its way between my legs, stimulating my clit. “Hendery, I’m going to cum.”

After hearing this is increased his speed. “Cum all over my hand. Do it. Cum for me. I know you want to do it.” I bit the shirt as hard as I could. My body gave out in exhaustion as I came all over Hendery’s hand. He took his hand from my pussy and licked it. “You taste so good…”

He turned me onto my back and continued to fuck me, keeping to a slow pace. I’ve never had anything like this in my life. Even though I was already done he just kept going…. He maintained eye contact while kissing my lips. I didn’t want him to stop. Finally, he sped up even faster to where I almost lost my mind. He removed his cock from my pussy and instructed me to suck him off until he came. I was not at it for too long… A few minutes later and his cum was running down my throat. “Please lay down on your back again.” I did whatever he said. With a smiled he went down on me again, his skills were amazing. I felt my body crying until I somehow managed to cum one more time.

Hendery picked his head up and smiled. He crawled back up and laid next to me, kissing me forehead. “Just so you know, before your flight leaves tomorrow night, I’d be more than happy to do this again.” He picked up my phone and put his number in it. Hendery ran his fingers from my neck all the while down my back. “You have a beautiful…”

I pulled away from him. “I feel dirty…” 

“It doesn’t have to be… You’re the one that kissed me first. I didn’t hear one complaint.” Hendery got up and gave me a smug look.

Before he left, he pecked me on the lips. We both got dressed and he went back to his room. I laid there for a while until I fell asleep. When the morning light hit my eyes, I knew it was time for me to leave. I changed back into my clothes and walked out of Si Cheng’s room. Oh my God… I’m so stupid. I fucked and came over all his bed. Everyone greeted me as they ate. Kun handed me a breakfast sandwich told me to have a good day.

Si Cheng and I hugged one last time. “Well let me know when you leave at the hotel. It was nice having you around. I know your flight leave at 8 so let me know when you take off too.”

I assured him I would and told everyone goodbye. Hendery made up an excuse and followed me out the door. As soon as it shut, he grabbed my face and kissed me. “I was serious about tonight. If we fuck again tonight, I can make you scream even louder.”

“Last tonight was a mistake. I don’t know what happened, but I shouldn’t have done it.” I took a step back to leave.

Hendery leaned and hovered his lips over mine. “You want me. I can tell. Stop denying into… I can make you cum even harder than last night. I feel like you might even like me too.”

My mind went blank… I know I should deny him but I can’t. I rolled my eyes at him while he waited for my answer. My God… I just want to fuck him one more time. Is that so wrong? I should… “My flight’s at 8 PM. Be at the hotel at 4 PM. After that, we’re done.”

Hendery chuckled as he kissed my nose and walked down so I could catch a cab. While ride in my cab I replayed last night’s sexual activity in my head. I’m going to need to talk to my therapist when I got home.

Throughout the rest of the day, I didn’t do much. As soon as I got inside my suite, I went to the shower and was consumed into inner my thoughts. I knew I had done a terrible thing, but I don’t feel bad. I should feel bad. Last night was so wild and amazing though… It’s not as if I’ll have to see him again after today. Just one more time….

After I finished showering, I packed up my room and ordered my lunch. I’m just going to eat my feelings for right now. I don’t know if I should even tell Si Cheng, he won’t ever talk to me again. He’s my best friend and I slept with one of his group members. This was a problem and I am going to have to come clear eventually. As it got closer to 4 PM, I started to wonder if Hendery was going to come. He had made it very was interested in having sex with me again. I was getting attached? This made me feel so sick and dirty… I’ve already problems back home. That’s just more money I’m just going to have to spend at therapy. Great.

A few moments later, my cellphone rang. It said “H” was calling. I am guessing that’s Hendery.

Hendery: Hey… I am in the lobby. What room are you in?

Me; Room 210, just knock.

Hendery: Good. I’ll see you in a second.

Hendery was at my door in moments. I should have told him to leave and now he’s here, outside my suite. I opened the door and there he was. His expression was soft and I was holding a small bouquet; my favorite flowers at that. “These are for you. I remember you saying these were your favorite. Do you still like sunflowers, right? I can throw these away if you don’t.”

“No, they still are.” I took them from him nervously as he walked over to my bed and removed his jacket. “I’m going, to be honest, I’m very unsure about you. I’m honestly not in a good place mentally. I should’ve said something sooner, but my head wasn’t in the right mindset. What this is between us is wrong. Si Cheng is my friend. You don’t know me and your way of thinking is weird. Do you like me? We’ve only spoken a few times… I barely know you too. All of this feels like a fucked-up Y/N fanfiction.”

“You weren’t listening then. I don’t feel good about this either. But, some stupid feeling keeps telling me I need you. I do think I like you… My mind is a puzzle within itself. I obviously know sleeping with you is wrong. We may not know each other but I don’t see why we can’t. I can’t go to therapy as you do…” He got silent.

“So, basically this is some kind of weird infatuation we both have with each other. We both know it’s wrong but don’t care. How did you…” This is so fucked up in several ways.

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed as he spoke. “You know this life isn’t easy. Always have to act as if you are fine but inside feel so sick. I try so hard to be myself but I cannot show everything. That person sees on T.V is only half of who I am. You would know better than anyone… When I say Winwin talks about you a lot I mean he tells me everything. Where do you think most of the advice he gives you comes from? He cares about you, trust me, he’s had outside help. So, not to be an asshole. I kind of know you.”

“You are aware that this makes no sense right? Advice aside, just because Si Cheng tells you anything about me doesn’t mean you know me for real. You sound like a crazy person. Everything is in your head. You have no concept of what’s real. I barely know you… This is a stupid mistake. At this point, we’re both fucked up in the head.”

Hendery got up, throw me onto the bed, and got on top of me. “If you want to know me that’s fine. I’ll tell you whatever you want. But say you don’t want me and I’ll leave. You don’t have to act so uptight all the time you know. I already admitted I like you, don’t be so stubborn. I already know this could be bad for me yet I can’t stay away from you.”

Our face were inches apart, I felt his breath on my face. “I can’t stand you…”

“Tell me you don’t want me then.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” Hendery and I practically ripped off each other’s clothes. He got onto his back and propped me up on top of his cock. I rode him hard while he kissed neck and pulled my hair. Hendery kept to his word and fuck the shit out of me as he promised, he did not disappoint. This time he let me take charge and tell him what to do. Hendery’s lips got to know every part of my body in the past hour and a half.

“Cum overall my cock!” Hendery and I were at our breaking point, I grabbed the headboard and let out a final scream. This time we both came at the same time, he was using a condom, unlike last night. Both of us laid on my bed for moments. I looked at the time on my phone and realized that my flight was going to board soon. I got up to another shower; I needed this. Okay, I’m done with him. This is it…

Hendery picked his head up and watched me as he put his clothes back on. When I get out, he greeted me with a kiss. “So, does this mean you’ll give me a chance and get to real me now? I was serious.”

“I’m going to need this time. You’re the perfect strange to me right now. Can you please leave? I have to get ready for your flight.” I felt bad but I cannot think straight right now.

“Oh… Sure. I guess I’ll talk to you soon.”

******

Back at the WayV Hendery had just gotten back from the hotel. His mind was in a haze of confusion and doubt. He went straight to the shower and got lost in his thoughts.

“What the hell is wrong with me? I should not have done anything about this. I think I know her… I feel like I do. Winwin even said that she’d be into someone like me. Right? He said that. If she wasn’t in therapy right now… I know for sure I can treat her better than the asshole back home. I know I can. Maybe I need a therapy… I cannot keep this up forever. I know for sure I want her but if she does not want me, there is nothing I can do about it. I’ll just need to wait. I should’ve just stayed in my room last night.”

In the living room, some of the members were in deep conservation about Winwin’s friend.

Winwnin: I just don’t know what to do… I feel so bad for her. I feel like I ruined her life. Everything that’s happened weighs on my heart. She is my best friend and I did not know what to do.

Kun: She was trapped in a loveless engagement with a horrible man that used her…It’s, not your fault.

Ten: Yeah, she made the right choice leaving him.

Winwin: I’m the one the told her to date him in the first. I do not know he was a snake. Now she’s in therapy because of me.

Kun: That’s not your fault, No one can tell where anything is going to go. He’s gone now.

Ten: Healing takes time.

Winwin: I know. I thought Hendery would be a good match for her but right now just isn’t the right time. But that would backtrack all her progress…

Kun: A new relationship should be off the table.

Winwin: Yeah, you’re right. It would be a terrible time to introduce them to each other. He’s developed a bit of a “crush” on her and I don’t want it getting out of hand. Luckily, he didn’t act on anything.

*****

After a few weeks, I started to feel better and my therapy said I was making progress. I did come clean about the whole situation with Hendery. She had a few choice things to say and she let me have it.

“You didn’t do anything wrong in my book, you’ve been so closed off. Compared to the relationship you were in before “A” that little mishap is what you needed. You did what any normal newly single women would do. There is nothing wrong with a rebound but don’t make a habit out of it. Besides, it’s been a year and a half. You’ve come so far. You had no problem with your intimacy issues with this “H” person. As woman sex is not just for men to get off and enjoy themselves, it’s for both parties. “A” made you feel as if your body was an object, not caring about your inner desires; you only stayed because on paper that relationship should have worked out. He was controlling and a prick. Despite having sexual intercourse on your friend’s bed, which you should apologize for at some point, you didn’t feel bad because you knew inside that’s what you wanted. Men always got around expecting us to make them feel needed and like “men”, yet most of them lack the knowledge that women are sexual beings as well. “H” knew how to make you feel like a woman.” Dr. Park does her job so well, I glad I could at least talk to her.

I got up from the chair and thanked her. She told me to give Hendery a chance. What time is it in Seoul? Damn, it is 4 AM over there. I should text him.

Me: Hey… Hendery it’s me. I’m sure you’re sleeping. Anyway, I’m going to be in town this week this you wanted to get to talk. So, goodnight.

Hendery: No, I’m awake. I couldn’t sleep.

Me: Oh, I’m sorry.

Hendery: I can talk now if you want. I do not mind.

Me: If that’s fine with you.

Hendery: Okay, so what’s up?

Me: Seeing is how Si Cheng tells you all my business. I’m going to assume you know about the person I was with before.

Hendery: Yeah, he was a controlling piece of trash.

Me: Anyways, with all that on the table I wasn’t expecting to feel so different from you. I have some kind of pull towards you… I was wondering with sexual activity aside if you’d want to hang out?

Hendery: I would love that. I want to show you I can listen to you.

Me: I’d like a chance to get to know you.

Hendery: It’s a date.

Me: I think so. Goodnight. Get some sleep.

Hendery: Have a great day wherever you are.

When I was finally able to return to Seoul Hendery and we finally got to know each other. Hendery was a sweetheart and completely different from when I last saw him. Despite barely knowing each other, the chemistry between us felt too organic. I think I like him. Granted everything went out of order but I am at peace with that now. Hendery and I decided to sit in my suite and talk.

“I know I sounded crazy when the first time we met… I’m aware. But, all the times Winwin would talk about you I felt like you knew what kind of person are. When he showed pictures of you, it all still didn’t make sense. It’s possible to fall for someone you’ve never met before. I was happy when I got to talk to you when he would video chat with you…But there you were. Just sitting there on our couch… You were real.” We talked for a while about the last time we saw each and tried to make sense of it all. I decided for us to leave it in the past. “Hendery, if you want maybe we can try and do things the right way? Go on at least one date?”

He smiled at me and nodded his head. “I would love that. A normal date would be nice.” Hendery put his arms around me and pull me in for a hug. I looked up at him and met his gaze; he placed his forehead on mine.

“Do you think this infatuation we have with each other is a bad thing? Shouldn’t we tell Si Cheng?” When I pulled away to meet his eyes his face was blank. He was in deep thought…

“To be honest, I think we should keep “us” just between us for now. I’m not too sure if now is the right time to tell anyone.

*****

Six months later, I found myself on the phone with Si Cheng. I was telling him all about my job transfer to Seoul. He seemed ecstatic for me to be moving and said that we can hang out more often than once every few months. I felt the same way, but I know Hendery was going to be even more excited. I decided to call him right after I hung up with Si Cheng; Hendery was at the studio. During these months we’ve been secretly seeing each other every time I came to Seoul.

Hendery: Hey beautiful! How are you? I miss you

Me: Hey! So, I have some news. I think you might be excited.

Hendery: Oh? What is it?

Me: Well, I’ve even been keeping a secret from you too. I’ll be moving to Seoul next week. My boss wants me to start right away at the Seoul branch as soon as possible.

Hendery: That’s amazing! That means I get to see you more often! I could sleep at your house and–

Me: Hendery- wait. Listen I know we’ve been together for six months already but I was wondering if we can pretend we still don’t know each other?

Hendery: Oh… Of course, we can. That makes sense. I hate lying about why I’m always smiling while I’m texting you. They always think I’m reading fan comments or looking at memes…

Me: So, you’re not mad?

Hendery: No, I’m good. I honestly just want you here already. Not to be creepy but I like smelling your hair when I wake up in the morning. You always smell like cherries.

Me: Aww… You’re so weird. But I like it.

Hendery: So, I guess when you get here, I have to pretend for a while? Cause we can’t say the whole truth from the beginning? I’m not sure Winwin would be too happy about his bed. After you left, I offered to wash everyone’s sheets before I met you at the hotel.

Me: Did you?

Hendery: Yes… I would’ve looked weird if I just did Winwin’s.

Me: True… But I don’t think we should tell him either. My therapist says it’s bad to carrying about that kind of secret. I feel bad but I’m can’t.

Hendery: Yeah, me too. It slightly haunts me when I walk past his room.

Me: Why slightly?

Hendery: I mean awkwardly enough that’s where we made love for the first time. So it’s half a good memory and slightly haunting cause of the guilt.

Me: Well, I think we’ll figure something out. Let’s worry about it when I get there.

Hendery: Agreed. Listen, I have to go now but I’ll try and sneak away so we can video chat. I want to see your face.

Me: I’d love that! I’ll see you soon then!

Hendery: Yay! I love yo-

Me: You what?

Hendery: Nothing, bad connection. See you later!

Me: Hmm… Okay. Bye.

That was weird… He’s never hung up that quick before. Did he say what I think he said? Granted I barely heard him over the phone but still. When I get there all I have to do is pretend not to know Hendery for a while… I just have to keep my lies straight.


End file.
